Remind me
by White Assassin
Summary: OS 2 - Dérivatif : Ce n'était qu'un désir. Et, sans qu'il sache pourquoi, c'est devenu une obsession. / Edvy - OS
1. Éphémère

**Éphémère**

* * *

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à Hiromu Arakawa :)

**Base **: _FMA_ (manga)

**Rating **: K

**Genre **: Hurt / Comfort – Romance – OS – Shônen-ai (Edvy)

**Musiques **: _The Willow Maid _(**Erutan**), _Scarborough Fair_ (**Celia Pavey**), _Witchery Fate Song_ (**Jean Luc Lenoir**), et tant d'autres…

**Résumé **: Des jours. Des années. Puis des siècles. Au début, il les comptait. Puis, il s'est mis à les traverser sans y accorder un regard. Pourtant, le Temps va le rattraper… et lui rappeler combien il peut être cruel à qui se soustrait à sa loi.

**Note **: Voici une fic qui m'est venue il y a trois ans. Après l'avoir laissée mûrir un an et avoir travaillé l'illustration qui l'accompagne, j'avais commencé à la rédiger (en 2017, donc), puis l'avais abandonnée en cours de route, pour la laisser prendre la poussière dans mes dossiers. Comme j'avais besoin de m'aérer la tête, je me suis dit que j'allais replonger un peu dans mes archives, histoire de voir si quelque trésor caché ne s'y trouvait pas. À défaut de trésor, j'ai trouvé cinq petites pages, que j'ai décidé de compléter pour mettre un point final à cet OS qui me tient beaucoup à cœur. À noter que celui-ci qui fonctionne en binôme avec un second, qui sera publié dans l'année. Aussi, puisqu'ils étaient à peu près sur le même thème que deux autres OS complémentaires qui me sont venus l'année dernière, les quatre trouveront leur place dans ce recueil, _Remind me_. Je sais que vous êtes nombreux (ou au moins quelques-uns xD) à attendre la suite de _Life_, mais j'espère que ces quatre histoires sauront vous faire patienter ~

* * *

Un battement d'ailes.

Un clignement d'yeux.

Un battement d'ailes.

Un soupir agacé.

Un battement d'ailes.

« Mais ça suffit, maintenant ! » s'écria brusquement Edward en secouant la main pour chasser l'agaçant papillon qui lui volait dans la tête depuis une bonne minute. C'était pas possible, ça… ! Il ne pouvait pas aller « papillonner » autre part que sous son nez ?! Il n'avait pas autre chose à faire que de l'embêter ? Des fleurs à butiner ? Des contrées – lointaines, si possible – à explorer ? Un ou une partenaire à se trouver ?

« Allez ! Pschiit ! » s'énerva le petit blond, qui tournoya sur lui-même et fit des moulinets désordonnés avec ses bras pour chasser l'insecte malicieux. Par pur esprit de contradiction, le lépidoptère vint se poser nonchalamment sur le manteau du jeune garçon. L'insecte trottina sur sa manche puis inclina insolemment ses antennes vers Edward, qui lui retourna un regard courroucé en voyant comme le papillon le narguait.

« RAH ! Mais lâche-moi ! » s'écria finalement la petite boule de nerfs, avant de reprendre sa route sur le chemin de campagne poussiéreux sur lequel elle cheminait déjà depuis vingt minutes et qui serpentait à travers champs.

De rage et de dépit de se faire mener par le bout du nez par une bestiole plus petite que lui, Edward shoota dans un caillou – qui n'avait rien demandé. Celui-ci vola plusieurs mètres plus loin, puis atterrit dans le champ tout proche. Comme si le temps avait choisi de s'accorder à son humeur, une légère brise se leva sitôt que la pierre eut touché terre. Les épis de blés qui bordaient le sentier s'inclinèrent doucement sous la caresse du vent pour embrasser les jambes du jeune alchimiste.

Il ralentit le pas. Le bruissement des feuilles des arbres des îlots sylvestres ombrageant çà et là la campagne emplirent le paysage… mais le papillon resta obstinément accroché à son nouveau perchoir.

Edward, renfrogné, rentra sa tête dans ses épaules pour toiser l'insecte un instant, soupira, puis renonça :

« Bah. Fais ta vie ! »

_Tu ne crois pas si bien dire…_ pensa le petit papillon taquin qui, en vérité, était bien aussi malicieux que se le figurait Edward. Car ce n'était pas n'importe quel « petit papillon ». Non, non. Loin de là. Lui, il était un papillon _missionné _; un papillon qui n'en était pas vraiment un, d'ailleurs.

Derrière cette image factice de monarque, derrière ces ailes poudrées d'or qui cherchaient à faire concurrence à la chevelure rayonnante de l'alchimiste enfin résigné à devoir s'accommoder de sa présence, se cachait un être bien moins inoffensif qu'un pauvre insecte. En effet, ce qu'ignorait l'alchimiste ingénu (**Envy **: _Rajoute : « et légèrement impulsif »._ **W.A. **: _Shhh. C'est moi qui écris !_) qui rentrait « chez lui » – ou plutôt, chez sa mécanicienne – c'était que son passager clandestin n'était pas un illustre inconnu ; que son nom, s'il l'avait entendu, aurait sonné terriblement familier à ses oreilles.

« Envy »

Mais l'homonculus ne se trahirait pas. En tout cas, pas pour l'instant.

Pourtant, ce n'était pas l'envie qui manquait. Comme il aurait aimé se révéler à sa petite teigne blonde préférée, pour la titiller plus encore et s'amuser, comme toujours, de ses réactions démesurées ! Comme il aurait souhaité pouvoir chambouler la monotonie de sa routine sur fond de filature ! Et comme il aurait désiré voir dans ces orbes d'or une révélation ; une reconnaissance ; un éclair de lucidité tout aussi soudain qu'inattendu, qui serait venu tout remettre en question.

Son quotidien et, peut-être… Plus encore.

Comme il aurait voulu qu'Edward sût. Qu'il fût capable de mettre à nu, d'un seul regard, son déguisement d'une perfection pourtant à toute épreuve !

… Comme il se serait damné, s'il avait disposé d'une âme, pour bien d'autres choses.

Ainsi, il se serait senti _vivant_.

Mais il était trop doué pour se grimer et Edward, trop peu observateur pour le percer à jour. De toute façon, son père ne lui aurait jamais pardonné de mettre la puce à l'oreille de l'alchimiste. Son géniteur avait d'ailleurs expressément insisté sur l'importance de sa discrétion pour cette filature. Alors, finalement, peut-être était-ce tout aussi bien que le blondinet ignorât sa présence et le rôle qu'on lui avait confié ; celui de le surveiller. Étroitement, bien entendu (**Ed **: _Oui, enfin… Là, c'est plus « étroit », mais « fusionnel » ! Tu es SUR moi ! _**Envy **: _Non. Si c'était « fusionnel », je serais _en_ toi._ **Ed **: …). Histoire d'éviter que la crevette ne vînt trop fouiner dans leurs affaires. Et, de par ses exceptionnelles capacités en espionnage et car aucune autre mission plus urgente pour laquelle il aurait dû être mis à contribution n'était à l'ordre du jour, Envy avait été tout désigné. Du point de vue de son paternel : une mission de la plus haute importance ; du sien : un moyen pour ce satané vieux barbu de le faire se tenir à carreau. Tss. Tout ça parce qu'il avait tendance à passer _un petit peu_ ses nerfs ou son ennui sur de pauvres badauds en ville et que ça faisait causer.

« … ! »

Edward bifurqua soudainement à un embranchement, un peu trop vite au goût du papillon. Il s'agrippa de toute la force de ses petites pattes au manteau du blond, qui ondulait au gré de ses pas redevenus lents.

Cela faisait deux semaines qu'Envy épiait continuellement les agissements de cet être humain décidément bien trop curieux pour son propre bien. Pour autant, sa mission n'avait pas su prouver son utilité jusque-là. Peut-être était-ce une période d'accalmie temporaire mais, pour l'instant, Edward – et son frère, qu'il avait tendance à oublier, allez savoir pourquoi – était relativement… inactif. Depuis sa venue au paisible village de Resembool, une semaine plus tôt, l'aîné des Elric n'avait plus fait parler de lui : il n'avait pas interféré dans leurs plans ou cherché à le faire ni manifesté de comportement suspect. Il s'était, somme toute, tenu tranquille.

En soi, Edward adoptait, une fois n'est pas coutume, l'exacte attitude qu'on aurait attendue de la part de n'importe quel adolescent de son âge (ou presque). Entre deux intenses séances d'étude en compagnie d'Alphonse, où les deux frères planchaient sur des livres dénichés ici et là lors de leurs pérégrinations dans l'espoir – bien évidemment vain – de découvrir une piste pour leur quête, le jeune alchimiste entretenait sa musculature, participait à la vie de la maison ou, comme c'était présentement le cas, sortait s'aérer les neurones avant de plonger de nouveau son joli petit nez dans des ouvrages jaunis par le temps.

Cela étant, ce jour-là, la balade avait pris une tout autre tournure, à laquelle Envy ne s'était pas attendu. Alors que la journée s'annonçait d'une banalité affligeante, l'alchimiste, en balade, avait bifurqué sans crier gare vers le cimetière. Tout s'était décidé sur un coup de tête. Le petit blond, qui arpentait manifestement sans but précis l'un des innombrables sentiers qui sinuaient dans les hautes collines de la région, s'était soudainement stoppé, raidi, puis avait fait demi-tour aussi sec pour se diriger d'un pas décidé vers ce lieu où reposaient les morts.

Vers une tombe précise.

Vers ses remords passés.

Et il était resté là.

L'après-midi entier.

Figé.

Tout comme le temps.

Pour une raison là encore inconnue, Envy ne s'était pas senti de déranger son petit transporteur. D'habitude, il l'aurait fait avec plaisir, rien que pour obtenir de l'attention, mais là… Là…

Ç'avait été différent.

Il n'avait pas voulu troubler ce moment.

Et même s'il l'avait voulu, il ne l'aurait pu.

Quelque chose… L'en avait empêché.

C'était comme si une force intangible s'était soudainement déployée sur lui, sur eux, l'astreignant, quoique avec douceur, à rester silencieusement sur cette épaule des heures durant, pour contempler lui aussi une pierre polie pourtant dépourvue de toute signification à ses yeux.

Mais elle en avait.

Pour Edward.

Alors Envy s'était tenu immobile. À écouter sa respiration lente et profonde.

À écouter le vent.

À écouter le temps.

Un temps qui avait filé si vite et si lentement à la fois.

Lentement, car ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux ne le concernait pas directement.

Vite, car il avait eu l'impression de partager, à son insu, quelque chose avec le blondinet.

Quelque chose de secret et de rare.

Qui avait jamais vu Edward aussi nu qu'à ce moment-là ? Sans insolence pour protéger ses faiblesses, et sans épines pour protéger son cœur ? Personne. Pas même son frère, très certainement. Mais lui, si. Il l'avait _vu_ ainsi. Car il n'y avait que lorsqu'il était seul qu'Edward s'abandonnait comme il l'avait fait un peu plus tôt.

Il n'avait pas versé la moindre larme. Mais son cœur avait pleuré.

Envy l'avait entendu.

Et il l'entendait encore.

Edward s'arrêta.

Sans plus se préoccuper de l'insecte qui envahissait son espace vital, il se tourna vers l'horizon, le regard plus lointain encore que celui-ci. Dans ses iris, le reflet du soleil.

Envy et lui étaient parvenus sur la cime de l'une des plus hautes collines des environs. Rendue dodue par les rayons mourants du soleil couchant qui la zébraient en bondissant par-dessus les nuages, elle était surtout recouverte d'un champ peu commun : sur son flanc nu de tout arbre ou autre maisonnette, frappé par l'étrange clarté de la fin du jour, une marée chatoyante ondoyait sous la brise.

Un champ de coquelicots.

Edward y laissa vagabonder son regard, qui se teinta du reflet rougeoyant des fleurs.

Le rouge.

Il aimait le rouge.

C'était une belle couleur. Couleur de vie et de courage. Couleur d'amour.

Et couleur de son manteau, aussi. Rien que pour ça, elle était cool.

« … ! »

Envy s'accrocha fermement au tissu alors qu'Edward s'écartait brusquement du chemin, comme piqué par une mouche invisible.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?! Hey ! La maison, c'est pas par là !_ marmonna intérieurement le brun. Il n'aurait pas dit non à une petite pause (**Ed **: … **Envy **: _Quoi ?_ **Ed **: _Menteur. On sait tous que tu veux que je rentre parce que tu sais très bien que je vais me doucher en arrivant._ **Envy **: _Roh, ça va !_). Malheureusement, Edward, n'étant pas « télépapillon », la prière de l'insecte ne fut pas exaucée. Car oui. Edward avait décidé de se poser là. Précisément là. Dans ce champ de coquelicots.

Juste un instant.

L'alchimiste amorça la descente. Un pas après l'autre et avec une précaution qu'Envy ne lui connaissait pas, probablement soucieux de n'abîmer aucune fleur, Edward plongea dans la mer incandescente d'un air étonnamment résolu pour quelqu'un qui ne semblait pas avoir de destination précise.

Un sourire éclaira son visage.

Plus éclatant que le jour.

Mais aussi mystérieux que la nuit.

Absorbé par cette vision inhabituelle, Envy ne se rendit compte qu'ils étaient parvenus au milieu du champ que lorsque Edward s'arrêta, s'assit, puis s'allongea. Là, au beau milieu des fleurs, où se dessinait un îlot d'herbe qui donnait l'impression d'avoir été pensé à dessein. Les fleurs y étaient éparses, comme autant d'étoiles plantées dans un océan de verdure. Elles ployèrent docilement sous le poids du corps du jeune garçon, sans pour autant s'abîmer, comme s'il était coutume pour elles de recevoir des visiteurs. Peut-être, d'ailleurs, qu'Edward n'était pas le premier à succomber à l'appel de ce tapis fleuri. Mais, soucieux de sa propre intégrité, Envy décolla de l'épaule du blondinet sans demander son reste. Il avait manqué de finir en confettis ! Sauf, il se posa sur une fleur, non loin de la tête du jeune garçon. Celui-ci, couché sur le dos, avait les yeux clos et à son sourire, Envy devina qu'il goûtait à un bonheur simple qui lui échappait.

Envy se surprit à le trouver beau. Plus que de coutume. Peut-être à cause de ses cils qui s'étaient déposés aussi silencieusement qu'un pétale sur ses joues ? De ses lèvres entrouvertes entre lesquelles filtrait une respiration chaude et discrète, véritable appel à venir les goûter ? Ou peut-être tout simplement parce qu'il semblait paisible.

Si paisible.

Mais pourquoi donc l'était-il tant ? Ou plutôt, _comment_ pouvait-il l'être autant ? Envy ne comprenait pas.

Edward était orphelin. Il avait perdu une bonne partie de sa famille. La seule qui lui restait était en sursis.

Il était un chien de l'armée. Il se tuait à la tâche dans une quête dont l'aboutissement était plus qu'incertain, dans l'espoir d'un avenir utopique qu'il ne verrait jamais, puisque son destin était déjà tout tracé.

Il était un sacrifice.

Sa vie n'avait que la valeur que celle que Père voulait bien lui accorder. De ce fait, en un sens…

Il était déjà mort.

Et si son sort n'avait d'ores et déjà été scellé par Père, la vie, cruelle, se serait ravie à lui de toutes manières. Tôt ou tard. Car c'était ainsi fait.

Les humains ne « vivaient » pas.

Ils existaient pour un temps indéfini et souvent bien court, dans l'attente d'une mort qui réduirait à néant tous leurs efforts, toutes leurs peines ; toutes leurs joies. Leur existence même était inepte et vouée à un échec qui s'appelait « La Mort ». Inéluctablement.

Ainsi pensait Envy… Intimement convaincu que c'était là une vérité plutôt que sa seule opinion.

Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Edward affichait-il une telle sérénité ? Ou plutôt, « comment » ? D'où la tirait-il donc ? L'alchimiste aurait dû savoir… Non. Il _devait_ savoir, surtout après s'être remémoré le sort peu enviable de sa mère, qu'il ne pouvait et ne pourrait, jamais, tirer de sérénité d'aucune part. Pas en étant humain. Pas en étant si faible.

Sa vie ne tenait qu'à un fil, soumis aux caprices du hasard et des siens.

Il était…

Il était…

Oui.

Comme un coquelicot.

Fragile et inconstant.

Éphémère.

« … »

Le papillon s'avança prudemment sur la fleur qu'il occupait, jusqu'à ce que son poids l'oblige à s'incliner vers l'objet de son désir. Lui aussi voulait faire partie de ce tableau enchanteur dont Edward était le sujet.

Maintes fois, sans trop savoir pourquoi, Envy avait eu envie de s'accaparer cette beauté. Ce corps d'éphèbe. Ce sourire désarmant. Ces yeux gorgés de lumière.

Cette témérité. Cette arrogance. Cet orgueil. Cette naïveté.

Ce courage. Cette détermination. Cette fierté. Cet altruisme.

Toutes ces choses qui lui échappaient.

Mais chaque fois, jusqu'à présent, il avait renoncé. Il avait étouffé ses ardeurs naissantes au creux de quelque main ou de quelque rêve. Papillonné de désirs en secrets. Parce qu'il savait. Il savait qu'à l'instant même où il cueillerait cette fleur rare pour se l'approprier… Elle se fanerait aussitôt, pour ne plus jamais refleurir avec sa beauté d'antan. Pourtant, il avait beau le savoir, toutes ses bonnes résolutions n'y faisaient rien. Cette étrange langueur qui le torturait n'avait de cesse de revenir.

Encore.

Et encore.

Et encore.

Dès qu'il posait ses yeux sur cet humain. Sur ce petit bout de rien, qui s'évanouirait fatalement au bout de quelque temps. Le temps d'un songe, pour l'homonculus qu'il était.

D'un battement d'aile de papillon.

« … »

_Flap_. _Flap_. _Flap_.

Envy s'envola jusqu'à ce nouveau soleil, descendu sur la terre ferme. Il grimpa sur sa tête. Se lova dans l'or de ses cheveux. Se faufila entre eux. Escalada sa mèche rebelle et trôna à son faîte, pour mieux admirer l'astre qui l'avait conquis depuis sa découverte et autour duquel il souhaitait graviter.

Encore.

Et encore.

Et encore.

« … »

Les paupières de l'alchimiste se soulevèrent.

Il leva les yeux. Rencontra le petit papillon.

« Encore toi ? Tu ne te lasses pas. »

_Si, souvent. Mais pas de toi._

« Tu comptes rester là longtemps ? »

''_Longtemps'', c'est parfois si peu._

« Tu as vraiment du temps à perdre. »

_Autant le perdre avec toi_.

« Tu sais que je ne vais pas rester là éternellement ? »

_Je le sais trop bien._

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, après ? »

_Rester à tes côtés, dans l'ombre_.

« Que vont dire tes amis papillons ? »

_Rien. Car ils n'en sauront rien_.

« Enfin, fais comme tu veux. »

_J'y compte bien_.

Désormais certain d'avoir suffisamment d'attention pour ne pas se faire écraser par une grattouille intempestive, le papillon trottina sur le visage de son monologueur. Il traversa son front, trébucha sur son sourcil (fourbe) puis glissa avec classe sur l'arête de son nez. Porté par son élan, il atterrit sur le bout de celui-ci d'un vol léger. Pas gêné pour un sou, il fit volte-face et contempla les iris ambrés de l'alchimiste. Ils le fixèrent un instant, puis partirent se perdre dans le ciel.

« Si tu n'étais pas un papillon, je pourrais presque croire que tu en pinces pour moi. »

_Mais je suis un papillon_.

« Tu serais triste, tu sais. Notre idylle serait bien courte. »

_Mais si belle…_

« Ou peut-être partirais-tu papillonner ailleurs. »

_Mais toujours pour mieux revenir._

« Ou peut-être le hasard voudrait-il que tu me survives. »

Envy se figea.

Edward le regardait à nouveau.

Avec une douceur infinie, l'adolescent porta sa main à son nez, invitant le papillon à s'installer sur son index afin de pouvoir le voir sans avoir à loucher – au grand dam d'Envy, qui s'en amusait beaucoup. Mais, soucieux de ne pas briser l'échange à peine esquissé, le papillon complut à cette exigence muette. Il remarqua que le blond avait pris soin de lui présenter sa main gauche. Peut-être pour lui assurer une meilleure prise. Ou simplement pour mieux apprécier le rythme de ses petites pattes sur son épiderme.

Une fois sur l'appendice, Envy étendit confortablement ses ailes.

« Savais-tu qu'on octroie au battement de tes ailes de bien étranges pouvoirs, petit papillon ? »

_Tu sais tant de choses, et en ignores tant d'autres._

« Alors, petit papillon… Quel sort me réserves-tu ? »

S'il avait pu, Envy aurait souri.

_Aucun sort, petit alchimiste._

_Une promesse, seulement._

_Si tu dois partir avant moi…_

_Ce sera par ma main_.

_Dusses-tu partir à quinze ans, quarante ou cent._

_Je serai près de toi, à guetter ce moment._

_Pour emporter d'un coup ce souffle que j'adore…_

_Ou si mon « cœur » le peut, te ravir à la Mort._

_Flap._

Ses écailles baignées par le crépuscule naissant, le petit papillon s'envola. D'un battement d'ailes unique. Puissant. Qui le propulsa haut dans le ciel, où il pourrait contempler tout son soûl, loin des interrogations qui le hantaient, le soleil qui, un jour peut-être, lui brûlerait les ailes.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

J'espère que la fic vous a plu ! J'étais un peu embêtée sur la fin, car je n'ai pas réussi à retrouver mon brouillon (en avais-je seulement fait un, à la base ? Allez savoir. L'univers et ses mystères…). Je travaille en effet toujours à partir d'un brouillon, qui m'oriente au cours de la fic. Là, pour la terminer, j'étais complètement sans filet ! o.o Ce n'était pas évident… Mais je suis plutôt contente du résultat. J'espère aussi avoir su respecter ce que la moi de 2016 avait en tête. Si je la croise un jour, je ne manquerai pas de lui demander…

Je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite !

Bisous à tous et à toutes, et merci d'avance pour vos commentaires ou vos encouragements.

Vous n'avez pas idée de l'impact qu'ils ont.

* * *

**Rédaction et édition **: _White Assassin_

**Correction **: _Couw-Chan_


	2. Dérivatif

**Dérivatif**

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à Hiromu Arakawa :)

**Base **: _FMA_ (manga)

**Rating **: M

**Genre **: Hurt / Comfort – Angst – OS – Deathfic

**Musiques **: _Driven_, _Roots_ (**Marika Takeuchi**), _Burning Memories_ (**Chris Egan, Andres Cooksley**)

**Résumé **: Ce n'était qu'un désir. Et, sans qu'il sache pourquoi, c'est devenu une obsession.

**Note **: Cet OS date d'il y a un an ! Déjà ToT Mais je ne voulais pas le poster avant d'avoir fini l'illustration qui l'accompagne (devenue à présent l'illustration de couverture de ce roman). C'était un petit (gros) défi… et je ne suis pas mécontente d'en être venue à bout ! :p Bref. Pour en revenir à la période de création de cet OS, je dois dire qu'à ce moment-là, il avait été plutôt difficile de me confronter à la page blanche, car après tant de temps sans écrire, forcément, j'étais un peu rouillée. Mais bon, j'avais vraiment besoin de faire avancer tous les projets qui s'accumulent dans ma petite tête, pour y libérer un peu de place. Un peu comme un disque dur, en fait ; un disque dur un peu trop plein (en ce moment encore :p)… Alors place, place ! Ah ! Et avis à mes lecteurs ponctuels comme réguliers : cet OS n'est guère gai. Alors si vous voulez vous poiler un bon coup, allez plutôt jeter un coup d'œil à _Life_ ;)

* * *

Un souffle.

Doux.

Paisible.

Là.

Juste contre sa cuisse partiellement dénudée.

« … »

Envy baissa les yeux. Contempla le corps endormi à ses côtés.

Il était chaud, tout contre lui.

Et pourtant, tout autour, il faisait si froid.

« … »

L'homonculus ramena à lui ses genoux, emportant avec eux les draps satinés dans lesquels il était glissé.

Sa tête était si lourde… Il l'appuya contre.

Passa longuement sa main dans ses cheveux d'ébène. Massa ses yeux fatigués.

La fatigue.

Drôle de sensation.

Il ne l'éprouvait que rarement. Et, à vrai dire, elle était plus souvent mentale que physique.

Comme ce soir. Non… Comme ce matin, plutôt, à en juger par la timide lueur qui filtrait par les rideaux entrouverts jusque dans cette chambre saturée de l'odeur des corps qui s'entremêlent.

Incroyable. Déjà l'aube ?

Le temps filait si vite.

C'était peut-être l'âge, mais il ne le voyait plus.

« ... »

L'androgyne soupira. Assez fort pour s'apporter satisfaction. Assez bas pour ne pas risquer d'éveiller celui dont il partageait le lit.

Il n'en avait pas envie. Il voulait être seul avec ses pensées. Car il avait besoin de calme, surtout après tout ça. La nuit avait été agitée ; endiablée, même. Et si courte. Il avait beau fouiller dans ses souvenirs, rarement il avait goûté telle jouissance.

Les images repassaient en boucle devant ses yeux. Les scènes se rejouaient dans sa tête. Des heures de plaisir et d'extase, qui n'avaient rien à envier à celles dont se vantait si volontiers Lust. Oh non. Ça, Envy en était persuadé. La nuit qu'il venait de passer était de celles dont on se souvenait « toute sa vie », comme se plaisaient souvent à le dire les humains. Il en serait sûrement autrement pour l'homonculus qu'il était, mais fort était à parier qu'il n'oublierait pas de sitôt cette volupté.

Et pourtant.

Pourtant.

« ... »

Ses yeux vipérins glissèrent de nouveau vers l'être dont il partageait la couche.

Qu'il était jeune.

Qu'il était beau.

Avec sa peau de nacre, où perlaient encore quelques gouttes de sueur, malgré le temps passé depuis que leurs corps s'étaient déliés. Avec ses longs cheveux blonds, au toucher si soyeux. Avec sa musculature si bien dessinée, travaillée de longues années. Et son corps si bien proportionné, exempt de tout défaut.

En un mot comme en mille : perfection.

Il était perfection.

Et il avait été sien.

Des heures durant.

Et pourtant.

Pourtant.

« ... »

Comme poussé par une force invisible, Envy écarta les draps de son corps engourdi par la torpeur persistante de ses multiples orgasmes. Il sortit hors du lit dans un mouvement chaloupé.

Sans un mot et sans un bruit.

Même le parquet, parfaitement ciré, n'émit par le moindre son. À croire que lui non plus ne voulait croire à la présence de cet être inhumain entre ces quatre murs et refusait d'attester de son existence. En même temps… Envy le concédait de bonne grâce : il détonnait un peu, dans cet environnement.

Car cette chambre, elle aussi, n'était que perfection.

Des meubles en bois noble, finement ouvragés et harmonieusement disposés près d'un lit qui orchestrait leur disposition. Des draperies hors de prix, conçues dans les plus beaux tissus que le brun eût jamais vus. Et une décoration sobre et chic, pourtant tout en mesure.

Le tout, mis en valeur par un ménage consciencieux.

C'est sûr : aux yeux de l'androgyne, il n'avait guère sa place dans tout ce faste. « Guère sa place » nulle part, en fait. Mais surtout en ce lieu.

« ... »

Naturellement, le regard de l'Envieux retomba sur le corps qui s'étalait dans ces draps d'un blanc immaculé qu'il venait juste de quitter.

Un sourire nostalgique naquit sur ses lèvres au souvenir des étreintes passées.

Au souvenir du goût de cette peau brûlante sous ses lèvres enflammées.

Du son des halètements conjoints.

De l'étroitesse de ce corps qui enserrait le sien.

De l'infini plaisir de pouvoir le proclamer sien.

Tant de sensations enivrantes affluant en lui, dont il s'était abreuvé avec la ferveur d'un soiffard.

Mais tout s'était tari si vite. Trop vite.

N'avait alors plus subsisté que le dépit.

Et la soif était revenue.

Intacte. Pressante. Impérieuse.

C'était toujours pareil.

Toujours.

Toujours.

Toujours.

« ... »

Perdu au beau milieu de cette pièce immense, Envy ferma doucement les yeux et se laissa guider par sa fantaisie.

Bien plus loin que ces quatre murs.

Dans un ailleurs où il aurait été comblé.

Dans des bras qu'il aurait aimés.

Il les connaissait par cœur. Il les avait imaginés tant de fois. Tant visités. Dans ses fantasmes comme dans ses rêves, lorsqu'il lui arrivait d'en faire.

Ces bras étaient jeunes. Beaux.

Et ils n'appartenaient qu'à _lui_. Qu'à cet être dont l'imperfection confinait à la perfection.

Avec sa peau halée, exempte de contact. Avec ses cheveux d'or, appelant les caresses. Avec ses muscles fins, à peine dessinés. Et son corps inégal, témoin de ses combats.

C'était ça, la bonne combinaison.

_Sa_ combinaison.

Celle qu'il aimait.

« … »

Envy rouvrit tout à coup les yeux. Reporta son regard aux pupilles rétractées sur le corps assoupi non loin.

Soudainement, et alors même qu'il se rappelait encore avec bonheur, quelques instants plus tôt, l'extase de cette nuit de débauche, il ne voyait plus du tout ce qui avait pu le séduire chez cet être inconnu. Tout, même, le dégoûtait.

Ce corps ? Il était laid.

Cette voix ? Elle mentait.

Et ces caresses… ?

Tragiquement quelconques.

Le désir avait fui. Son envie, aussi.

Mais comment avait-il pu croire un seul instant que cette passade fadasse pourrait le satisfaire ? Comment avait-il pu succomber à un charme vraisemblablement inexistant ? Jouir dans un corps qui n'était pas le _sien_ ? À ses yeux brusquement désillusionés, c'était incompréhensible.

Tout, dans cet acte, n'avait été qu'immédiateté et bestialité. Rien de plus.

Aucun partage. Aucune communion. Somme toute, rien qu'une union éphémère sans goût et sans saveur. Sans lendemain, aussi.

Mais celle à laquelle il aspirait serait bien différente. Cela, Envy en avait la certitude.

Elle serait plus pure.

Plus intense.

_Il_ s'abandonnerait à lui, comme cette rencontre fugace. Mais _lui_, il resterait. Il serait sien.

Et le plaisir qu'il prendrait à le posséder surpasserait tous ceux qu'il avait jamais connus.

« … »

Envy se dirigea à pas lents vers le lit.

Vraiment, maintenant qu'il avait l'esprit clair, il ne comprenait plus ce qui l'avait charmé. Ou même pourquoi, la veille au soir, il avait simplement pensé pouvoir trouver son bonheur dans un lieu décadent tel que celui qu'il avait visité. C'était si évident…

Ce garçon, dont il avait oublié le nom sitôt qu'il le lui avait donné, ne serait jamais _lui_.

« … »

Il grimpa sur le lit.

Agrippa au creux de sa main tremblante les cheveux blonds qui l'avaient floué.

Quelle arnaque, franchement.

« Hm ? »

Le dormeur s'éveilla.

Souleva ses paupières, pour dévoiler des orbes d'un bleu profond. Bâilla.

« Tu es déjà réveillé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Envy retira prestement sa main, comme s'il s'était brûlé. Puis, il cracha, de bien sale humeur :

« Alors là, c'est le pompon. Ils sont même pas ambrés. J'avais vraiment pas les yeux en face des trous, putain.

\- Hein ? »

Une lueur rouge éclata.

Un éclair rampa sur l'avant-bras droit de l'homonculus dans un crépitement lugubre, du coude jusqu'au bout des doigts. Il emporta avec lui la chair… pour y substituer le métal glacé, plus effilé qu'un poignard.

« Mais c'est quoi ce… ?

\- Ssh. »

La lame fusa. Rapide, précise.

Au moment où elle s'abattit, un cri, unique, lui répondit. Mais une main experte le couvrit ; la seconde, libre, se précipita quant à elle vers la gorge tremblante pour y ouvrir un trou béant.

Le sang jaillit. Abondamment.

Les draps se colorèrent de rouge.

Sous la créature aux muscles bandés, rendue haletante par l'excitation de la chasse, la proie sans défenses s'arc-bouta quelques secondes dans un angle impossible … puis retomba presque aussi sec sur le matelas. Sa main crispée sur le poignet de son agresseur desserra progressivement son emprise. Son souffle chaotique se stoppa. Ses yeux exorbités se voilèrent.

Puis, le corps nu s'immobilisa. Définitivement.

« Ssh… » souffla tout bas l'Envieux en accompagnant du creux de sa main jusque sur l'oreiller, avec une étrange précaution, la tête déjetée du corps sans vie.

Voilà.

C'était mieux comme ça.

Envy se recula pour admirer son œuvre. Il approuva le résultat d'un hochement de tête convaincu.

Il leva à sa hauteur son bras métamorphosé et souillé de sang et lui fit reprendre forme humaine, non sans grimacer en voyant l'état de sa main.

« Génial. J'en ai partout. »

Il secoua vivement son bras pour essayer de le débarrasser des impuretés qui le couvraient, constellant le mur adjacent de gouttelettes rubis. Faute de mieux, le brun attrapa la couverture et épongea consciencieusement sa peau d'albâtre jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y subsistât plus la moindre preuve de son forfait. Malheureusement… Pour ce qui était du corps, ce serait une autre paire de manches.

_En même temps, de quoi je m'inquiète ? C'est pas comme si Wrath n'avait pas l'habitude. Il trouvera une astuce pour faire passer ça crème_, se conforta intérieurement Envy dans un haussement d'épaules.

Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il s'adonnait à ce genre de frasques. Wrath devait s'être habitué, à force : il y avait le droit fréquemment ; toutes les semaines, ces derniers mois. Bien sûr, cela renforcerait le vent de panique qui flottait à Central ces derniers temps et, il s'en doutait, Père ne manquerait pas de lui remonter les bretelles, probablement excédé de voir les journaux faire leurs choux gras de ses meurtres, mais bon… Qu'y pouvait-il ? C'était plus fort que lui.

« … »

Son regard capta celui, à présent vitreux, de son amant d'un soir.

Encore une fois, cette bête mascarade n'avait pas suffi.

Il était las.

Envy sortit de nouveau du lit. Pour de bon, cette fois-ci. Car il ne s'y trouvait plus rien qui fût pour lui digne d'intérêt.

Non.

Son intérêt était ailleurs.

Et il savait même précisément où.

Tout en contournant à pas de velours le lit pour se rapprocher de la fenêtre à double-battant qui lui faisait face, Envy fit machinalement courir ses doigts sur les draps incarnat. Mais loin d'être bouleversé par le triste spectacle dont il était l'auteur, l'homonculus était pensif. Pensif, mais décidé.

Oui.

C'était la dernière fois qu'il rejouait cette scène.

Il avait essayé. Maintes et maintes fois. Essayé d'oublier. Essayé de détourner son esprit obnubilé de l'objet de sa quête. En vain, malheureusement.

À chaque fois… Oui, à chaque fois qu'il avait naïvement pensé avoir trouvé une solution viable à son problème, le gouffre qui creusait sa poitrine s'était élargi. Cette fois-ci plus que toutes les autres. Aujourd'hui, il suffoquait. Il en souffrait, de ce creux qui s'étendait comme une gangrène. Et rien de ce qu'il avait tenté pour le refermer ne fonctionnait.

Il avait cru, à tort, pouvoir se contenter d'un substitut ; palier le manque par un vulgaire dérivatif.

Mais il l'avait enfin compris : jamais la copie ne surpasserait ni même n'égalerait l'original.

« … »

Envy ouvrit la fenêtre à la volée, appuya son pied droit sur le rebord pour prendre son élan et inspira avec délice la brise fraîche qui soufflait sur la capitale encore ensommeillée, baignée des lueurs rosées de l'aurore.

Il sourit.

S'élança.

Et tandis qu'il chutait, au pied de cet immeuble semblable à tous les autres, il s'en fit la promesse : plus jamais ses bras n'étreindraient d'autre corps que le _sien_. Plus jamais il ne _lui_ ferait l'affront d'en préférer un autre.

Aucun autre ne le valait. Et aucun autre, jamais, ne le satisferait.

Ainsi, la solution était fort simple.

Pour ne plus ressentir ce manque…

Et pouvoir enfin se perdre dans ce doucereux rêve où il ne souffrirait plus…

Il lui fallait l'original.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

Clairement, cet OS était loin de respirer la joie de vivre ! x) Mais j'espère qu'il vous a plu quand même. J'ai mis du temps à l'écrire : déjà, car j'avais du mal à m'y remettre après tout ce temps sans écrire, et ensuite, parce que le sujet est quand même délicat. En fin de compte, le résultat est plus triste que ce que j'avais escompté, mais j'en suis plutôt satisfaite. J'aime à penser qu'Envy n'est pas que le gros sadique qu'on se figure trop souvent, mais qu'une part de lui est très seule, et ne demande qu'à être aimée. Par qui… Bah, je pense que vous vous en doutez ;) Et si ce n'est pas le cas, patience… Vous le découvrirez dans le prochain OS de ce recueil :p

N'oubliez pas le petit commentaire qui fait plaisir ! :3

* * *

**Rédaction et édition** : _White Assassin_

**Relecture** : _Couw-Chan_


End file.
